


Стиль жизни

by Dai_Ri



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Цвет волос — кричащее выражение внутреннего настроя





	Стиль жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам показа «Гуччи» в Италии в январе 2020  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B7V9kgKFojE/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

— Значит, ты паркурщик? — Мияви — Мияви, чье имя гремело на весь мир! — склонился к нему, протягивая бокал, так что Зен почувствовал себя неловко. Перемялся на месте и покосился на сцену, похожую на гигантскую песочницу с маятником посередине, — та, увы, пустовала, и поблизости не наблюдалось человека с папкой и микрофоном, собирающегося торжественно что-либо объявлять.

— Это — моя жизнь, — Зен улыбнулся коротко и поднес бокал ко рту. Обычно после подобного его разводили на кулстори. С чего все началось. Как решился пойти в профи. Самый запоминающийся трек. Самый опасный. Самый высокий. А раны были? А что-нибудь ломал? И не страшно? На всё подходил ответ: «Это — моя жизнь».

— Я понимаю. Как для меня гитара, — Мияви встал в позу, словно перебирал струны, и покачал головой в такт. Зен стушевался. А Мияви рассмеялся. — Извини, что так начал. Когда спрашивают у меня: «Ты музыкант?» — ощущение, что либо не верят, либо хотят наглядной демонстрации. А может, просто нужно для галочки, для системности: «Теперь ясно, почему у тебя цветные волосы и татухи». И ты такой: что? Да любой может покрасить волосы и набить татуировки, если он этого хочет! Вся соль в желании. Я знавал музыкантов, моделей, именитых актеров, выглядящих совершенно обычно, потому что им так нравилось. И бред, что офисному клерку нельзя носить, ну, красные волосы. Если он плохой работник — его по-любому вышвырнут, а если хороший — не посмеют. Вот и вся идеология.

— У меня раньше были красные волосы, — Зен подергал себя за прядки, будто те еще хранили алое пламя. — Потом фиолетовые. Люблю яркость.

— Но надоело, так? Правда, теперь твой спортивный костюм выглядит как ностальгия, — Мияви хмыкнул, бесцеремонно Зена разглядывая.

— Случайно вышло. Вернее, меня спросили, какое бы я хотел видеть сочетание цветов в одежде, я и назвал что на ум пришло...

— Да не парься. Тебе идет. И по стилю, и по образу жизни. Паркурщик! Круть! — Мияви чокнулся с Зеном бокалами и подмигнул. — Я перекрашивался сотню раз и все еще экспериментирую. Цвет волос — кричащее выражение внутреннего настроя. Я сейчас как режущая сталь. Похож?

Зен кивнул.

— А ты на чем-то сосредоточен, усердно работаешь, — Мияви сложил пальцы как фотокамеру, при этом бокал опасно накренился, чуть не проливая шампанское. — От буйства к размышлению и даже переосмыслению. Я прав?

— Что-то вроде. У меня сейчас работа в Бангкоке, это захватило меня с головой. Очень интересный проект.

— Супер. Таким ты мне нравишься больше, — Мияви хмыкнул и похлопал Зена пониже плеча. — Пойду пообщаюсь с местной братией. Ты тоже не скучай! Это все-таки «Гуччи», детка.

— Постараюсь! — Зен, махнув вслед, покачал головой и со вздохом направился незнакомому миру навстречу. Отчего-то в груди теплилось счастье.


End file.
